Seven Days - Discarded Scenes
by acheng
Summary: Here are some scenes I have discarded in the writing of Seven Days. I hope you enjoy my writing style! Mostly S+S, but please read the Author's Notes for more information.
1. End of the World

Seven Days

Author¡¦s Notes¡XI have received a few emails regarding questions of ¡§Seven Days,¡¨ my fanfic that I keep speaking of.The following will be a taste of what I had intended to write.Most of these scenes have already been discarded, meaning I will not be continuing them or placing them in ¡§Seven Days.¡¨However, once I am done with ¡§Seven Days,¡¨ I may consider expanding on these scenes.

Many of these scenes have been discarded for one or more of these reasons ¡V sad, angst, irrelevant (to ¡§Seven Days¡¨), or slightly boring or vague (problems with balancing detail vs. flow).I think most of these scenes will be enjoyable to readers, which is why I am posting them.If you like these scenes, you will really love ¡§Seven Days,¡¨ scheduled to appear on fanfiction.net mid-June!

The first scene is angst, sad, people die, etc. etc.I think the best description I can give is ¡¥bitter sweet.¡¦BUT, it is a dream, or I had intended to use this scene as a dream.However, it was too sad, so I have discarded it.Oh, this is Sakura¡¦s dream.

Seven Days ¡V Scene ¡V Sakura¡¦s Dream ¡V End of the World

Among the ruins of Japan, a lone house stood amidst a city of fire and death.A pink transparent shield surrounded the house; desperately trying to preserve what little life remains in the world.The shield flickered occasionally, allowing the dusty wind to enter the small haven.Encompassed in this bubble, three lives remained: a cherry blossom tree, a brave warrior, and a broken princess.

Syaoran ran in the house, paying no attention to the welcoming atmosphere of their last refuge.¡§Sakura!¡¨ he shouted.¡§The Cards, they¡¦re coming soon.¡¨

Sakura, dressed in Tomoyo¡¦s last costume, looked up from her couch.Tears swelled her eyes as she recalled the events of the past year: the recollection of the Clow Cards had been much harder than they had expected. Instead of being mischievous, as their guardian had claimed, the Clow Cards were destructive.The card captor has been losing in the constant struggle in their fight, and they were finally ready to admit defeat.The only cards they were successful in capturing were the peaceful ones, for the offensive ones were too strong even for the combined forces of Sakura and Syaoran.The fight has taken everything from her: her friends, her family, her life, her happiness.¡§I¡KI wish they had someone more powerful to catch the Cards,¡¨ she told herself.

Syaoran silently watched Sakura, taking in every aspect of her beauty.He had made up his mind.He slowly approached her and knelt on the ground, lowering his head to her level.¡§Get out of here,¡¨ he commanded gently.¡§Find somewhere to hide.I will fight them off for as long as I can.¡¨Syaoran gave a reassuring smile.¡§I told you I would always be there for you, and I will always protect you with my life¡KHere, I fulfill that promise.I will not fail until you are safe.¡¨

Suddenly, Syaoran leapt forward and hugged Sakura fiercely.He was running out in the next moment.Just before he left Sakura¡¦s view, Syaoran turned around and said, ¡§I love you, Sakura.¡¨With that, he ran outside to face his final fight.

Sakura ran out after him after coming to her senses, but Syaoran was nowhere to be seen.She collapsed on the dead earth as thoughts began to race through her head.¡¥_I never knew he loved me that much¡Khe is sacrificing himself for my safety¡KI never told him how much I loved him; I must tell him.He doesn¡¦t know¡KI must tell him¡K¡¦_

Sakura walked over to a small mound of dirt and knelt down by the slap of rock next to it.¡§I¡¦ll see you soon,¡¨ she whispered as she kissed it.A tear fell on the rock and slowly trailed by the words engraved on it: ¡¥_Their happiness is my happiness_.¡¦

Sakura wiped her tears away on her battle worn costume.¡¥_What is happiness if he isn¡¦t with me?_¡¦ she thought, with a morbid smile.¡§I love you too, Syaoran-kun,¡¨ she said softly, as wings appeared on her back and took her out of the protective shield.

Back in the yard of Sakura¡¦s home, the last cherry blossom petal fell: the struggling tree had finally succumbed, regretfully releasing its last breath.In death, perhaps it will find happiness: a happiness to be together with its old friends.The pink petal spiraled downwards, finally resting between a group of freshly turned dirt, each representing a lost friend, a fallen tear, and a will to survive.A ray of hope had always guided her on, and, without it, she would have nothing left in her life.

Sakura gripped her wand tighter as she sought for her light among the darkness of her life.


	2. Paradise Enough

Seven Days

Author¡¦s Notes¡XThis following scene will be rewritten before it is placed in ¡§Seven Days.¡¨It is another one of Sakura¡¦s dreams.Actually, it¡¦s the same dream, except I have been having trouble with writing an appropriate one, so the same section has been rewritten over and over.Just for this one dream, I have spent about 13 hours on finding a suitable dream.Finding a suitable dream for the story was extremely difficult; especially one that needed to fit a certain criteria.

This scene is short, so I will be making it longer, hopefully without subtracting from its flow.This scene is happy and romantic, very different from the previous dream.I hope you like it!

Seven Days ¡V Scene ¡V Sakura¡¦s Dream ¡V Paradise Enough

Cool water gently splashed Sakura¡¦s face as she struggled to wake up.The bright sun stung her eyes and shaded a face hovering above her.Feeling the security of Syaoran¡¦s presence, she relaxed and smiled at him.Snuggling in his lap, Sakura was not in a hurry to wake up.She knew the only place where she could have this type of intimacy was in her dreams, so she enjoyed it as long as she was asleep.

Overhead, multicolored birds circled the sky, enjoying the welcoming lake under the summer heat.The lake that they were on was fairly big; Sakura could just see the shore from the middle of the lake.The crystal blue water was calm, disturbed only by the occasional fish and the motion of the oars, which were controlled by Syaoran.

Sakura laid her back down on Syaoran¡¦s lap.¡§Where are we, Syaoran-kun?¡¨ she asked sleepily.

Syaoran smiled.Sakura loved to see Syaoran¡¦s smile; the smile that he only showed to Sakura.The smile that showed her he loved her more than anything in the world.¡§Paradise,¡¨ he says quietly.

Syaoran stopped rowing and leaned back, looking into the clear blue sky.A few mellow clouds drifted in the sky, moving slowly to the soft winds that ruffled Syaoran¡¦s brown hair.The only sounds in this haven were the many songs from the birds of paradise, each singing their hearts out, searching for their perfect mate among the forest of hundreds.

¡§Isn¡¦t this the perfect place when you want to get away from everyone and everything?¡¨ Syaoran asked.

Sakura thought of his question and answered, ¡§No.¡¨

Before he could say anything, Sakura reached up and cupped his face in her petite hand.She giggled as his lips curved slightly downwards at her reply.¡§It wouldn¡¦t be perfect if you weren¡¦t here,¡¨ she added shyly, blushing at her own brashness.

Syaoran smiled again and quietly took Sakura¡¦s hand from his face.He began to shower her hand with light kisses.Then her palm, tickling her slightly even through all the other sensations.Then he moved to her wrist, sending waves of pleasure as he planted his lips on the sensitive skin, each representing his devotion, his affection, his love.His eyes never left hers, and they shut out the outside world, for their own was paradise enough.

Syaoran leaned down and stopped centimeters from Sakura¡¦s face and whispered, ¡§I love you, Sakura.¡¨

Sakura admired his bravery from her upside-down point of view and sighed to herself.¡§Too bad this is only a dream,¡¨ she told herself, as she slowly closed the distance between the two.

Syaoran cooed back, ¡§That doesn¡¦t mean it should feel any less real¡K¡¨

Sakura purred breathlessly, ¡§Syaoran-kun¡K¡¨


End file.
